


Season 3 and Beyond (One-shots)

by amazingnerd35



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Asexual Hunk (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Matt Holt, F/F, Gay Keith (Voltron), Lesbian Allura, M/M, Original Character(s), Pansexual Shiro, Shatt, Space Mom Allura (Voltron), Trans Pidge | Katie Holt, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-17 11:56:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingnerd35/pseuds/amazingnerd35
Summary: One- shots depicting what (I hope) will happen in the seasons to come for Voltron: Legendary Defender. Includes how Klance got together, backstories for most of the characters, and a minimal amount of angst. Thanks for reading!





	1. Chapter 1

Keith took a deep breath and looked up at the vast space in front of him. He was currently sulking in the control room, having been very stressed with Shiro's sudden disappearance. Not only was he missing his brother- like companion, he was also the new Black Paladin. The teenager had already attempted to ride in Black. The dark lion did allow Keith to pilot her, but they both did not preform well. It seemed as if Black was also missing its rightful commander.

The door into the control room slid open, revealing Lance. The Blue Paladin took a deep breath and walked up to Keith, settling himself beside the other boy. Keith turned his head, confused. He thought Lance would be the last person to comfort him at a time like this. Though, Lance was always outdoing Keith's expectations.

"We need to talk." Lance sighed, then gazed into the violet eyes of the Red Paladin, "I think this stupid... rival competition thing is getting out of hand. Especially with Shiro gone, it's like... It's like I can't talk to you."

Keith raised his eyebrows and looked back at Lance, feeling the same way. The two boys had a terrible understanding of each other because of their competition that spawned for no reason. Or, at least Keith thought it had.

"So... I think we should become closer. Not like so close but, uhm." Lance cut off and looked back through the window, "More, like a team."

"I'm Gay."

Lance, startled jumped out of his chill pose and turned to face Keith, "Woah, really. I mean congratulations man, I have nothing against it. But that kind of came out of no where."

Keith tensed a little, suddenly becoming embarrassed that Lance was the first person he came out to. Even though his expectations weren't high, he would have wanted a slightly better reaction.

Keith chuckled without much humor, "I guess Allura's all yours now."

Lance laughed, "Nah, I have my eyes set on someone else." Lance shifted his head to look at Keith, but quickly turned away before Keith could look back. "Plus, I don't think Allura's into guys."

"So, I'm not the only gay one,"

"Hardly..." Lance closed his eyes and took a deep breath before coming clean, "I'm bisexual by the way."

There was a pause of silence before Keith answered, "Cool."

Lance let out a breath of air he didn't know he was holding in, "Wow, it feels good to say it. I kind of just flirt with a lot of girls to cover for the fact I like guys also. You were the first person I have told actually."

"Same here,"

"Really, not even Shiro? I don't think he's straight either."

Keith laughed, "Is anyone straight on this ship according to you?"

"Nope, Hunk's asexual and biromantic. Pidge is transgender. I overheard Allura telling the mice she was hella lesbian."

"What about Coran?"

"Hmm, don't know."

"You could ask, he's your favorite."

Lance looked at Keith, one eyebrow raised, "How do you know that?"

Keith shrugged, "It just seems he likes you more than the rest of us, I mean more than people usually do." He muttered at the end.

"Woah there. Yeah right. Like people would like me over Mr. Keith Kogane, literally number one pilot at the Garrison and mysterious hottie extraordinaire." Lance blushed deeply, forgetting he was saying this out loud.

Keith started to blush too, so he turned his face away from Lance's eyesight. "But I also got expelled, so there's that."

"Wasn't really you're fault. Your best friend was captured in space. I would have gone insane." 

The two paused their conversation for a second, letting the moment of deja vu sink in. Finally, after Lance mustered the courage, he spoke.

"I used to be jealous of you. Hell, I guess I still am."

Keith giggled, "about  _what."_

"You were so... good at everything. Everyone liked you. You were Mr. Iverson's golden boy. I just wanted to be like you. And when we realized we would be on this, excursion together, I immediately felt threatened. Like I wouldn't be needed or useful. I guess I still am that-"

"Oi. Uhuh. Shush. I get you feel insecure but don't  _ever_ think like that. We need you, now more than ever." 

Lance smiled sadly, "Thanks," he said quietly.

Keith took a deep breath, "I need you to pilot red."

"What, why me?" 

"Red's cantankerous, I was thinking you could use your charm to let you pilot her."

Lance laughed tiredly.

"Also, I think we're pretty well bonded now. To pilot someone else's lion, you probably have to have a bond with that person."

"Well, good thing we had that bonding moment where you cradled me in your arms."  

Keith glared at Lance, who laughed maniacally. Keith looked out into the sky again, a new sense of hope bubbling inside him. 

"Thanks Lance,"

"For?"

"I feel like I needed this, to talk."

"I feel like I mostly blubbered to you about my insecurities." Lance shakily laughed.

"Well, " Keith looked at Lance, "Maybe we both needed this."

The two Paladins smiled at each other, then bid the other goodnight. Keith fangirled the entire night, feeling exponentially better at having come out, especially to his crush.


	2. Finding Shiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team realizes where Shiro is and sets out to go rescue him. Though, he may be in better hands then they thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I'm just going to call all of the lions shes even though some canonically aren't, it's just easier. Also, Klance becoming a couple is coming, I promise (You know it would take them a millennia to figure out the other likes them)

"This doesn't make sense though," Allura stared at Black lion. The lion seemed to be staring back at her fiercely, as if trying to convey a message.

"Yeah, but Black wouldn't shut up about it. Every time I would fly her, she would show these coordinates." Keith motioned to a destination Pidge pulled up on his screen.

"There doesn't seem to be much there," Pidge pushed up on the frame of his glasses, "But it's worth checking out. Maybe Black wants to bond with you and show you more about her past."

"But he shouldn't go alone!" Lance chimed in, "Shiro already got taken away from us, another black paladin can't too."

"We'll all go, in our lions." Allura had taken the duty of flying Blue for the time being whilst Lance took Red. Blue had been cooperative and friendly, understanding it was only temporary. At the mention of Allura flying in her, Blue started to make a mechanical purring noise.

"I'll be near you all, with the castle," Coran stated.

"Then it's settled, everyone suit up." 

The team split up and went to their separate hangars. Once all suited up and ready, Hunk made a unsettling noise.

"You're not gonna throw up there buddy, are you?" Lance chuckled.

"No, I'm just worried about Shiro. Whereever he is, he's probably being treated terribly. Starving. Dehydrated. Having withdrawal without his eyeliner."

"That's why we just have to get to him quickly, let's go." Keith lead the team out of the castle and into space.

 

 

Shiro groaned and rolled over, shoving his face farther into the pillow. He hadn't slept that well in weeks. With all the 'saving the galaxy' stuff, you don't get much relaxing time. The Black Paladin heard a chuckle come from the body laying next to him.

"We should probably get up," Matt said, settling his head on Shiro's back, "We have to contact your team and let them know you're alive."

"I guess."

Matt snorted and slipped out of bed, making Shiro immediately shiver from the lack of body heat. After Black teleported Shiro away from the danger of Zarkon's last strike, he had been recuperating with Matt's rebel organization. They didn't want to contact Allura and the castle while Shiro was still damaged because they feared the crew would he's being held hostage. When in reality, Vania, the leader of the rebels, had taken him in and treated him like a fine guest. Shiro wasn't used to the hospitality.

Shiro eventually followed Matt through the labyrinth of the spaceship and into the main control room.

"Hello boys," Vania greeted, twisting her golden hair into a ponytail then faced Shiro, "It seems as if your team is coming."

Shiro perked up, "really?" He didn't realize until that moment he missed his crew a lot. True, it was great to see Matt alive and rekindle what they had together at the Garrison, but he also missed Keith, Allura and the rest of the Paladins.

"Well, there's 5 mechanical lions heading towards the ship. I'll try and contact them and tell them we're peaceful." After a few clicks of the screen, Keith, Lance, Hunk, Pidge, and Allura appeared on the screen.

"Hello Paladins, I am Vania of the rebels. I think you might know our guest."

Shiro rushed towards the screen. He was met with various cheers and smiles from his friends. "I'm ok guys," He reassured, showing his unharmed body, "Black teleported me away from Zarkon's last hit and I ended up here. Vania and her crew took care of me."

"God Shiro," Keith let out a breath of relief, "You had me worried."

"If you don't mind, come to the dock that's built on the side of our ship, we can meet and discuss-"

"Wait, MATT!" Pidge screamed, shimming closer to the screen.

"Katie?" Matt said quietly then looked to Shiro, who was smiling.

"Come to the dock, we have lots to discuss," Shiro motioned the lions forward.

 

 

"It is nice to meet you Princess Allura. I have heard a lot about you and your Paladins." Vania smiled, her charcoal eyes meeting Allura's blue ones.

"It is great to meet you too," They talked over the chaos that was ensuing behind them as Pidge reunited with Matt and the other Paladins fussed over Shiro.

Once they rounded up every one else and calmed down, they started to negotiate.

"I was thinking," Vania started, "We can be allies and fight the evil Galra regime together-"

"Not all Galra are bad," Lance piped in. Shiro noticed in the few minutes he was back that Lance and Keith had been acting differently. Lance wasn't flirting with every women they met and Keith wasn't being all snappy towards the other. He was most suprised to find Lance in Red, as it takes quite a bond to pilot someone's lion, especially Red. And now he was defending Keith and his slight Galran bloodline. It was quite a sight to behold.

"Oh, I know." Vania's eyes shifted to Matt's for a second.

"They would understand." Matt spoke.

"I'm Lotor's sister."

The Paladins stood there, shocked. Shiro would never have suspected that Vania shared any DNA with the trash bag who was terrorizing innocent species.

"OK." Allura said simply. She took the other girl's arms and held them tightly, "It has taken me some time, but I understand now. Your bloodline does not determine who you are or what you want to do. Vania, thank you for taking care of our Black Paladin and thank you for fighting your brother. We accept your offer of becoming allies."

Vania smiled, "Thank you Princess, but let me finish my offer. I say with becoming allies we must have a bridge between our different ways. That's why, with your permission, I'm sending Matt to your ship to be an ambassador." 

Matt shocked face turned into a wide grin. Allura smiled back, "We shall accept that offer." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Coming out (reprise)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge has to tell Matt why the team is calling him a him. This starts a chain reaction of everyone coming clean and understanding one another better.

Pidge took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen. Matt was sitting at the table, talking to everyone about what life was like as one of Vania's rebels. When Matt's sibling walked into the room, he grinned.

"Hey Kat." He teased, throwing an arm around Shiro. Pidge was surprised to find his brother and leader in a relationship. Matt used this slight unease to annoy the Green Paladin.

Pidge sat down next to Shiro and stared blankly at her bowl of goop. He had told everyone on the ship. They all were accepting and used the correct pronouns right away. Then, why was it so hard to come out to Matt?

"Hey, you OK there Pidgey?" Lance spoke.

The Green Paladin was about to abort and make a lousy excuse to leave the room. Though, Shiro caught his arm and settled him into his chair.

"You need to tell him Pidge." Shiro looked sympathetically at the young paladin.

"Tell me what?" Matt raised an eyebrow and gazed at his younger brother, "You know you can tell me anything."

"I'm a boy..." Pidge spoke, finally. The room fell silent for a few beats, which made Pidge grow wary by the second. Then, finally Matt spoke.

"That's all? You're transgender. Whew, I though you were going to say you killed a man or something. God Ka- or Pidge, you had me worried."

"You're... ok with it?"

"Of course! You're my younger brother and nothing will change that."

Pidge breathed a sigh of relief and fell back into his chair. 

"Plus, I'm bisexual."

"Hey! So am I," Lance held up a hand for a high-five, Matt happily obliged.

"I'm gay." Keith suddenly blurted out.

"I'm- what do you Earthens call it? A Lesbian!" Allura shouted proudly.

"I'm asexual!" Hunk joined in.

"I'm Pan," Shiro said in between laughs. 

"AND I AM..." Coran's voice suddenly drifted off wearily, losing confidence and momentum. "I don't know what I am."

The room fell quiet again, then everyone cheered ferociously. Breakfast turned into a loud party as the crew cheered each other on. The group yelled and laughed until their voices were hoarse and they could shout no more. Eventually, the noise dies down and Shiro stood up and collected everyone's bowls. He suddenly stopped whilst picking up Allura's after a realization hit him. 

"Wait is anyone straight/cis on this ship?"

"Nope."

"Nadda."

"Please, we're all gayer than the god Apollo."

"The only straight we are is straight up annoying."

"Well I'm straight," Coran spoke again, standing up. The Altean looked down and furrowed his brow, "Actually, no I'm not." 

The team finished cleaning up then went to start that day's duties, all while having a deeper connection with then entire crew. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading and giving Kudos!


	4. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance accidentally tells Keith what he truly feels about him.

"Get back here! How do you get it off!" 

Lance bolted down the hall, laughing his butt off. Whilst Keith was taking a mid-day nap, the Blue Paladin had covered his face in Lance's face wash. Now Keith was chasing after him with a bright green face.

"It starting to burn!"

"Then stop moving so much!"

Lance burst into the control room and swiftly held the door closed. A few moments later, Keith's slammed into the door, causing a loud crash to echo through the room. Allura glared at Lance furiously, making Lance shrink back into the door. He knew Hunk was Allura's favorite but he didn't think she hated him that badly.

"Let Keith in here, we have guests." Allura motioned to Vania, who had her back turned away from Lance.

"Oh, don't make a big fuss, Allura. I won't be staying for long." The rebel leader clicked away on the blue holographic panel.

"Why are you here anyway?" Lance stepped forward, allowing Keith to burst inside.

"YOU!" He pointed an accusing finger at Lance, his face steaming even under the mask. Keith practically threw himself on Lance, making the two go crashing to the floor. Allura, at this point, had given up on making them behave and went to assist Vania.

"Hey, you're gonna ruin my jacket!" Lance checked his clothes to make sure they were still clean.

"Take it off," Keith whined, defeated. The cucumber based mask had started to burn and he was afraid it would leave a vibrant red residue on his sensitive skin.

"Ok, fine. Come here." Lance led Keith out of the control room and into Lance's bedroom. Keith tried to hide his face from the rest of the Paladin's and Matt as they made their way to the other side of the castle.Lance turned on his sink and handed Keith a washcloth. 

"You may have to scrub hard."

Keith snatched the cloth from Lance's hand and began to scrub his face, ridding it from the face mask. Meanwhile, Lance sat on his bed, laughing at Keith's eagerness. The Blue Paladin admired Keith from afar, letting his thoughts take him away from the present.

Lance daydreamed of finally defeating Lotor and the evil Galran empire. He imagined returning home and greeting his family, telling them about the amazing adventures they had. He also dreamed of introducing Keith to his mother, about her taking him in immediately. How Keith and him would somehow open up to each other.Keith would feel the same for Lance as Lance always had for him. He imagined their wedding day, maybe. How all the Paladins and Matt and Allura would be there, smiling as the two exchanged rings and-

"Lance, what are you thinking about?"

"Marrying you." Lance blushed bright red, then shot up from the bed. He was so invested in his dream world he forgot about the present day, how Keith was just right there. Now he had accidentally confessed, "Wait! I didn't mean-"

Keith stared blankly back at Lance. His face was already beat red from getting the mask off, but it darkened in shade. Keith glanced away, trying to look anywhere then Lance's eyes. 

"Y- Y." Keith cleared his throat, "You feel the same way?"

"I was just- Wait, did you just say you liked me?"

"Well, n- no. But well kind of." Keith shrugged, then planted his face in his hands.

Lance took a deep breath and tried to conjure up the confidence he always had with random girls. Though, Keith beat him to it.

The Red Paladin stalked up to Lance, grabbed his shirt collar, and kissed him. Lance melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms gently around Keith's waist. Eventually, the reality of what they were doing hit them and they broke apart, panting.

"Woah." Lance said simply.

Keith was blushing and flabbergasted. He had just kissed Lance. He had kissed him. Keith always suspected that he would never have the balls to actually kiss the Blue Paladin, so they would never be together in that way. But, now he had done it. Did it change anything?

"I-I"

"Don't say you're sorry! That was one of the best kisses of my life!" Lance had a new energy building up inside him. He still had Keith in his arms, cuddling him against his body. Keith was looking up at him amazed, as if he couldn't believe he had just done that.

After deciding words wouldn't be the best form of communication right now, Lance leaned down and pressed his lips against Keith's again. Keith kissed back, slipping a hand into Lance's hair and tugging slightly. 

They kissed for a while, standing up in Lance's bedroom. The two Paladins lost track of how long they had been away from the others, until they heard a knock at the door. Pidge's head appeared in the doorway. 

"Hey dinner is-"

Pidge's sentence broke off as he got a look of the two's snuggled position and their slightly bruised lips. He got a devious grin on his face.

Lance and Keith shoved themselves apart and Lance tried to cover for them, "Pidge, we were just-"

"Well, it seems you two are too busy for dinner! It would be a shame if the other Paladins knew what you were doing in substitution of Hunk's amazing cooking. Why, I'll go tell them right now." 

Pidge booked it through the hall and towards the kitchen, cackling. Lance and Keith right behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! BTW Pidge was just teasing. Also, yay Klance!


	5. Whoops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a sudden message from Allura, the Paladins must rush to the control room to access and oncoming danger. Keith and Lance weren't ready to be interrupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I haven't included Slav even though to me he is still on the ship with the Paladins (much to Shiro's disappointment) So let's pretend during the last 4 chapters he's been doing whatever intelligible alien sloths do.

"Paladins, report to the control room now!" Allura shouted into the intercom, glancing worriedly at Vania and Matt.

Shiro was the first to hightail it through the door. "What's wrong, what's happening?" His arm was already glowing fiercely. Ever since Matt arrived on board Shiro had been on edge, ready to protect his growing team at any second. Matt slid and arm around Shiro's back to reassure them they were safe, for now.

Pidge was next, his Lion's robotic ear in hand. "I was trying to upgrade her hearing software to be even more sharp." He explained, "What's going on?"

Hunk and Coran rushed in together, Coran slightly angry from being bested by Hunk again in cooking. Slav trotted through the door after them, spewing about some 106 realities where humans never existed. 

Vania was about to start explaining the problem, but Shiro cut her off. "Where's Keith and Lance?" 

On cue, the two boys booked it into the control room, trying to act casual. "What's the problem guys?" Lance said, trying to draw attention away from he fact him and Keith entered together. 

The entire group had to bite their lip to keep from giving it away. Everyone except for the Red and Blue Paladins exchanged smothered smiles and silent words. They all seemed to come to the same agreement  _Let's see how long it takes for them to figure it out._

"So," Vania spoke, "There is a Galran ship coming close to my ship. I don't think they know it's us, but they will soon find out."

"Let us help you," Shiro said, "We can protect your ship and take out that Galran ship." 

"Great plan, but it will draw to much attention." Keith said walking forward to stand in front of Vania. Vania stifled a small laugh. She saw Lance glare at her, mistaking the expression as one of flirting. This just made Vania crack a giant smile. She had only been on the ship for a few days but she could already tell the mutual pining from Lance and Keith.

"Why are you smiling?" Keith questioned.

"No reason." Vania decided to BS her way into a lie so the fun wouldn't be over yet, "I have just been on this ship for about a week and I haven't heard a plan from you."

Keith blushed tremendously. Lance deepened his glare and went to stand beside Keith.

"If you could let him speak, that would be great."

"I never said I wouldn't, I'm sure his plan is amazing. And he's right, if Voltron attacks that harmless cargo ship then they will realize my ship is important."

"So," Keith spoke again, trying to school his expression back into calmness. "I saw we evacuate your ship and bring all your crew members here. One of us can plant a bomb in your ship so when the cargo ship goes near, it will explode."

"Hmm, sounds good." Keith audibly let out a breath of relief. 

"We don't have much time, the ship is getting closer and closer!" Allura spun around to face the Paladins, "Pidge will use his Lion's invisibility to plant the bomb after the rest of you have shuttled Vania's team out."

"There should be only 7 people, besides reprogrammed robots on the ship." Matt spoke. 

"You can leave everything else, just get to my team." Vania's voice suddenly took on a tinge of urgency.

"Let' go!" Lance shouted.

"WAIT." Vania snatched the back of Keith and Lance's jackets. "Don't you want to change first?"

The boys looked at each other confused. Then they slowly looked down. Keith and Lance screamed in unison. Keith shucked Lance's jacket off his person and chucked it at Lance's face. Lance did the same with Keith's, all with an intensely red face. So much for waiting to tell the team they were dating.

The rest of the team was on the floor, laughing so hard they were almost crying. Eventually, the chaos died down and the Paladins went to rescue Vania's team. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	6. The Princess's chrush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew devises a plan to get Princess Allura and the rebel leader, Vania, together.

Coran noticed it first. The Princess had been acting more and more precise when Vania was in the room. She would straighten her posture, smile and wave at all the people that entered the same room. Coran noticed how Allura glanced over at Vania, as if making sure the other was watching. It was common etiquette for Altean royalty to act pristine in front of a possible suitor. He decided to leave her be unless things got to out of hand.

Hunk figured it out second. When Allura came into the kitchen whilst he attempted to recreate some Earthen dishes, he knew something was up. She asked him about his relationship with Shay and how he knew he liked her. It didn't take long for Hunk to come to the same conclusion Coran had.

Pidge was next. He accidentally eavesdropped on Allura muttering how pretty Vania's eyes were while he was tinkering with a new project. He decided to keep quiet about the Princess's crush and continue on working.

Matt realized then that the Princess liked his leader. He told Shiro, who then told Keith, who then told Lance. It wasn't long before the castle's team knew of Allura's little crush. They all came to the silent agreement of getting Allura a girlfriend.

 

The team was sitting in the kitchen, waiting for Vania and the other rescued rebels to join them for breakfast. The Paladins, plus Matt, nodded and decided to commence phase one of the plan.

"Princess," Coran said, who agreed to the plan once he realized how much Vania was getting to Allura. "I think their was a power source down in the training room. You might want to check it out."

"Ok, Coran." Allura set down the mouse she was holding and was escorted away by Coran, who turned around and winked dramatically at the others. 

A few ticks later, Vania and her crew came in. Before Vania could even sit down, Matt spoke.

"Hey, Miss? Can I talk to you for a moment?" 

"Of course, Matt." Matt led Vania out of the kitchen and into a deserted hallway. Once far away, the Paladins shot out of their seats and booked it towards the control room. The rescued rebels looked at them confused as they rushed out. When Matt knew the Paladins were well on their way, he spoke.

"I needed to ask you something."

"What is it Matt?"

"Well..." Matt sighed dramatically, trying to make his acting believable. "I think Princess Allura was going to run away."

Vania's eyes widened, a clutter of emotions hit her face at once. It wasn't true, of course, Allura wouldn't leave the castle and all her friends. Though he knew it would get Vania riled up. The rebel tried to school her expression into an indifferent one. 

"Why? I must go talk to her!"

"She said she didn't want to be apart of this war anymore. I heard she was in the control room."

Vania turned around and started bolting towards the control room. Matt waited a few ticks then followed after her.

 

Coran and Allura stood in the training room, testing to make sure everything was fine. Coran took a deep breath and started his part of the plan. He casually turned their small talk into a conversation about the Paladins, then Lance. The lie Coran was to tell was unbelievable, which made it easier for Allura to go confront the Blue Paladin.

"Yeah," Coran sighed, feeling slightly guilty about telling lies to his Princess, but knew she wouldn't have acted on her desires if he didn't help her first. 

"You sound sad Coran, what's wrong?"

Coran took a fake deep breath, "I was talking to Vania the other day... and, well..."

"What is it Coran?"

"Vania wants to leave the rebellion." 

Allura's bright eyes suddenly turned deadly. She turned around to face Coran, all of her Princess ruse dripping away, " _What._ "

"She said that she wasn't good enough to be here, being Prince Lotor's sister and all. So she said she was leaving tonight."

"Where is she now!" 

Coran jumped back a bit, suprised to get right into the plan. He prayed that the Paladins had it all set up when he replied, "The control room, I think."

And with that, Allura left.

 

Vania got there first, Allura right behind her. They angrily stepped into the control room. Though their anger turned into confusion. They found a bunch of lit candles, lighting a path down to a table and chairs near the window looking out into space. Vania and Allura looked at each other.

"Sit down." The two spun to look at Lance, who was standing behind them. He pushed them gently inside then slid the door closed. "Umm, Paladins? What is this?" Allura was starting to blush heavily. Pidge appeared in a tuxedo with a vibrant green bow-tie. How he got it in the middle of space, Allura wasn't sure.

"Follow me and please take your seat." Pidge escorted them to the end of the line of candles and they sat down, slightly reluctantly.

Shiro, Keith, and Hunk came filing in. The Black and Red Paladins had trays of food. They set it down in front of the ladies as Hunk rattled off what the dishes were. In the middle of his presentation, Allura cut him off. "Listen, thank you... I guess. But what is this?"

"Oh, please Princess." Coran then came out of hiding with Matt beside him. "We all knew you two were, as Alteans said it  _wanting to court."  
_

Allura blushed deeply. Vania smiled admiringly at Allura. "I mean, I don't know about you." Vania mustered up the dwindling courage to speak, "But, I did. Well, I do like you." 

"Freakin' finally." Lance said, the words muffled by the door.

They all laughed. Allura then looked at Vania and smiled widely, "Well Vania, I would love to court you. But I think it is said these days as: Will you be my girlfriend?"

Vania smiled, "Of course, Allura." The two interlocked hands as everyone filed into the control room. 

 

The room was filled with cheering and noise. Eventually, everyone separated and left Allura and Vania to themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	7. A much needed vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the castle lands at an uninhabited, earth like planet, Keith decides to take Lance to a special place to cheer up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some langst but only at the beginning. Sorry this chapter's so short :P Enjoy!

Allura softly landed the castle on a promising island. The planet didn't seem to have any life on it, other than few plants and insects. Though, a water like liquid lapped at the island's sides. 

"Hey, this looks like home!" Hunk exclaimed, rushing towards the sea after exiting the castle.

"Don't touch it yet!" Shiro called, "We don't know if this 'water' is toxic. 

Hunk didn't hear him. The yellow Paladin stripped off his shirt and swam into the water. "The water feels nice!" He called to the others. Allura and Vania bolted back into the castle to change as Matt led Shiro into the water. 

Pidge stood awkwardly to the side, contemplating if he should join. "Oh, come on!" Matt grabbed at his little brother and pulled him in. Pidge squealed as the brothers went underwater. Keith was about to go join, not wanting to miss out, when he realized Lance hadn't left the castle.

He quickly shouted to Shiro where he was going then rushed back inside the castle-ship. He found Lance curled up on the Blue Paladin's bed, recent tears evident on his face. Keith entered quietly and shut the door. Lance looked up sadly at the Red Paladin and scooted over, inviting Keith to get in bed with him. 

"No," Keith said surprisingly stern, "We are on an amazing planet that looks interestingly like Earth. I'm not letting you miss it."

The Red Paladin coaxed Lance into getting up and getting dressed. Keith took his boyfriend's hand and led him into Red. 

"Hello beautiful," Lance said weakly, he would always greet Red with that phrase when he was temporarily piloting her. Keith smiled and took control of Red.

"Where are you taking me exactly?" Lance questioned, motioning for Keith to slide over so he could sit as well. 

"Don't know yet, but we'll see." 

They flew over the many islands that were on the mysterious planet, talking about why Lance had felt so bad earlier. After getting out his feelings, Keith noticed Lance was exceptionally happier. When Keith found a secluded yet beautiful one, slightly unique from all the others, he slowed and parked Red. The boys got out of Keith's lion and walked towards the sea. It was an amazing sight, the crystal blue water swimming against the yellow shore of the island. Lance, feeling a lot better after talking with Keith, smirked at his boyfriend and sidled up to him.

"So... come here often?"

"There he is." Keith giggled as Lance looked out over the vast ocean. The Blue Paladin slipped his hand slowly into the Red Paladin's, interlocking their fingers one at a time. Lance closed his eyes and sighed, content. He hadn't felt so relaxed in a long time. Eventually, the planet's sun started to set, something they hadn't experienced in a while. It almost brought tears to Lance's eyes. They watched it for a while, until they knew the others would be worried. Before Keith could climb back into Red, Lance grabbed his wrist.

"Thank you, I feel much better now." 

Keith smiled, "Of course. 

Lance slid his arms around Keith's waist and kissed him. Keith made a surprised noise and immediately kissed back. It was dark by the time they broke apart. They had to hightail it back to the island the other's were on or they would be left behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	8. Annoying Lotor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team successfully hijacks a Galran ship and frees all of it's prisoners. That ship also happened to be the one Prince Lotor was making commands from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, if no other head cannon happens in season 3, this one must happen. I mean come on, let them make fun of Lotor!

"Paladins! I think we cleared the ship," Allura's voice rang out into their headsets as Voltron disbanded and formed into their separate lions. They had successfully destroyed every protection system the ship had, now they had to free the prisoners.

The five Paladins parked their lions on an open platform in the ship. Shiro turned to Keith and Hunk, "You two, stay in your lions in case anyone wants to make a fuss."

"Got it,"

"Yes sir,"

Shiro led Pidge and Lance farther into the ship, bayards at the ready. They creeped through the ship, unlocking cells and freeing many innocents. Eventually, they made it to a control room type room, where Pidge went to town rewiring the ship into obeying their command. Lance and Shiro stood watch at the door.

The green Paladin worked fiercely, recalling Galran symbols and letters he had learned from Altean books in the castle. When Pidge finished dismantling every security system and protection of the ship, he started to look around and 'borrow' different supplies and technology.

"Pidge, we gotta go." Lance called warily, checking the outside hall once more for intruders.

"Ugh fine," Pidge stood up to leave when he heard a whimper come from the closet connecting to the control room. Shiro, Lance, and Pidge shared a confused look as Pidge hesitantly neared the closet door. Lance held his gun ready as the Green Paladin opened the door.

"Please! Don't hurt me."  

Prince Lotor, the captain of the Galran empire and a supposed strong and scary leader was curled up on the closet floor, clawing through his hair as though he was frightened. Pidge couldn't help it. He sank to the floor, laughing at the pathetic Prince. His laughing made Lance start laughing, trying to keep his bayard steady while also letting out a steam of chuckles. Then, Shiro went. The Champion put a hand over his face and laughed, loudly. The others heard the commotion and started to speak into their headsets.

"What's wrong?"

"What's so funny?"

"Guys, what is it?"

Lance flipped the camera of his headset and showed Lotor, on the ground crying. He seemed to be getting more and more angry from their laughing.

Once the rest of the team saw, everyone burst out laughing. Allura was the loudest, calling insults to the Prince as well.

"You thought you were SO strong, now look at you! You can't even stand you're so embarrassed." 

"That's not true!" Lotor shouted back, trying to stand. It took a second, but he finally stood, though he needed the closet door for support. By the time he got up, Pidge had already wrapped electric handcuffs around him. 

"Ok Prince Lotion, let's go." Shiro started to lead them out but Lotor spoke.

"My name's Lotor, you said it wrong."

Shiro stopped for a second, then turned around. A fake look of contemplation on his face, "No, I said it right."

"OOOOO burn!" Lance screamed. 

The three Paladins escorted Lotor back to the castle. 


End file.
